Airi Nohara
Body Replacement Technique, Clone Technique, Transformation Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Haze Clone Technique, Mist Servant Technique, Temporary Paralysis Technique, Healing Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique Chakra Sonar Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique }} Airi Nohara (野原愛梨, Nohara Airi) is a Genin-level kunoichi residing in Konohagakure. She uses Earth Release and Genjutsu in the majority of her battles, though exceeds beyond average means in neither. After getting the assistance of Alucard Nara by studying from the Nara Clan's famous Encyclopedia, Airi has managed to gain above average knowledge over herbalism and their remedies. She's officially become a botanist, but now strives to work on minor techniques in Medic-Ninjutsu and Earth Release. Child's Dreams Airi grew up in Kusagakure, but her parents moved her at a young age 3 yrs.. When arriving in Konohagakure, they wanted the best for their darling baby girl, so bought a nice house in the most beautiful part of town and began raising her to be a kind and sweet little lady. As she started growing, she made friends in the Academy her family put her in, one of them was named 'Misa.' Misa was a lonely girl and Airi wanted to make things better, so usually took care of her after bullies beat her up, always promising to be there to pick her up whenever she fell down. They both passed the Academy Exams and ended up becoming Genin, but were put on separate teams. Airi was really mad when she found out Misa died on a mission that went bad, so vowed to become stronger and hopefully be able to protect everyone she loves one day. Konohagakure Genin Airi has always wanted to be a medic for Konoha, so decided one day to kick start the training before she was even able to get a handle on her element. She began studying herbs and their remedies, then heard about a book carried by the Nara Clan that held all sorts of information regarding what she was researching, so sought out one of the members. She happened upon Alucard Nara, who allowed her to look in it with the only thing being that he could pick and choose which pages she was allowed to read-- the agreement made, she went to work. After a year and a half of careful studying, researching, and planting, Airi had not only grown her own garden of medicinal plants, but had also gotten the basics of herbalism down, even making her own ointments with the knowledge she has earned. With this in mind, she decided to branch off from this particular study and focus on the Ninjutsu portion of the medical field, but she was on her own this time. She is currently studying a D-Rank Medical Ninjutsu known as the Chakra Sonar. Goals * Become a Medic-Ninja * Become a ROOT Ninja * Learn more Earth techniques * Master an Element * Learn to use a Bow and Arrow * Know all Herbs and Remedies * Master Medical Techniques Quotes "Don't worry, I'll take care of you now, okay?" - to Misa "It's okay, they can't hurt you if I stand in front of you!" - to Misa "Silly, the flowers represent comfort for their spirit; to help them remain at peace." - to Hokage Nathan Trivia According to Data Books: Airi's favorite object is a book. Her favorite flower is a Pear Blossom. Airi Nohara means Beloved Pear Field. Her favorite food is Gomaae with Spinach while her least favorite is Okonomiyaki. Category:Female